Más que amigos, menos que novios
by DarkNeophyte
Summary: Esta historia es de mi autoría y los personajes de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer. Bella y Edward mantienen una realción de amigos, ninguno de los dos ha dado 'ese' paso y tampoco se les antoja, aunque ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Acababa de pasar un rato desde que Edward cerró la ventana con cuidado, luego de haberse trepado por el árbol que estaba fuera de mi casa y que sus ramas desembocaban en mi habitación. No me sorprendió verlo allí nuevamente, ya que cada noche que ambos estábamos con una llama interna que no podía apagarse, nos buscábamos. Esta vez fue él quien me llamó.

Yo apenas salía del baño y él ya estaba en mi cama recostado hecho todo un Adonis, esperando por mí. Qué hubiera dicho mi padre, que estaba escaleras abajo, si de pronto entraba a buscarme y lo encontraba. Apuesto a que se armaría la gorda. Pero eso no sucedería. Charlie ya estaba plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo hace ya unas horas.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a la realidad, y volví a enfocar los ojos, con la tenue luz de la luna llena iluminando mi habitación, en ese cuerpo maravilloso que tenía en mi cama. Di unos pasos, y él se paró rápidamente haciendo un gesto de querer tomar mis manos y acercarme a él.

-Te estaba esperando - susurró acercándome a él, siendo tan dulce como solo él podía serlo en aquellos momentos, y diciendo esas palabras cerca de mis oídos, me estremecí al tener su aliento tan cerca.

-Lamento haber demorado -traté de componerme y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

Tomó mi cintura con sus manos y me acercó más a él. Respiré profundo adivinando lo que iba a seguir luego de esto. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos desde la parte de atrás de mis oídos hasta el pequeño orificio que existe entre en cuello y el hombro. Me arqueé un poco de placer, mientras él empezaba a delirar.

Cada encuentro que habíamos tenido había sido mágico. Cada uno de ellos diferentes y él se encargaba de hacerlos especiales. Nunca le negué uno. Y él siempre estuvo dispuesto a mí. Pero nunca habíamos estado en una relación sería. Siempre había habido una barrera que nos impedía continuar. Aunque me gustaba que el 'asunto' permaneciera así, a mí no me gustaban las relaciones 'serias' y mucho menos a él. En los años que nos conocemos, nunca le había conocido una novia que durase más de 2 meses, y hace un buen de tiempo que no había tenido una oficial. Supongo que por eso mismo era que yo me permitía llegar tan lejos con él.

- Bella – llamó dulcemente, y abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con los suyos a centímetros de los míos.

-¿Sí? –respondí en un tono pícaro y tentado, sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando haces eso.- dijo sonriendo y bajando una de sus manos hasta mis glúteos, acercándome a él.-Me provocas.- Sentenció.

- Y tú sabes que tú me provocas a mí.-dije pasando mis manos por encima de su cuello.

No soporté, alguno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso y parecía que esa noche tendría que ser yo. Cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro, pegué mis labios contra los suyos iniciando un beso, que vertiginosamente se convertiría en uno de los más apasionados que un humano podría imaginar. Sus labios quemaban, y el ardor en mi zona baja se intensificaba cada vez más, posó sus manos sobre mis caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se frotaran por encima de la estúpida ropa que aún nos impedía poseernos. Y yo acariciaba salvajemente su cabello, si podría decirse acariciar.

Subió una de sus manos a mi abdomen, haciendo que la pequeña blusa de encaje, que llevaba para la ocasión, se levantara y sintiera su mano, ya no tímida como aquella primera vez, totalmente cálida contra mi piel. Abrí los ojos y asentí, era nuestra señal. Y él se sintió con todo el derecho de hacerme suya, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho.

Me despojó de mi blusa y sacó a relucir mis senos, pues ya era de noche, y no había tiempo que perder. Había dejado ese pequeño detalle para él, sabía la incomodidad que sentía al saber que le esperaba un obstáculo más luego de la fastidiosa blusa. Sonreí, mientras él me miraba pícaramente agradecido. Continuó con su juego y yo me dejé llevar por sus riendas.

Lo tomé por sus vaqueros y desabroché la bragueta. Sentí un gran bulto que estaba apunto de explotar allá adentro y no pude soportar cuando bajé sus pantalones y vi el tamaño de su erección. Bajé a la vez sus bóxers y nos tiramos a la cama. Aquella, que ya había sido testigo de tantas noche de desenfreno y búsqueda de un poco de placer y diversión.

Terminamos por desnudarnos ambos y él sonreía, yo sonreía. Vernos desnudos era nuestro mayor placer. Me sujetó por encima de él y yo me coloqué en posición, pero él hizo un ademán extraño y susurró algo ininteligible, tuve que acercarme para poder descifrar lo que quería decirme, repitió lo que había dicho.

-Déjame probar algo.-dijo sonriendo y yo acepté, me tomó delicadamente y me colocó debajo de él, entonces pude adivinar lo quería hacer, se fue hasta la parte de baja de mi abdomen e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi vagina, al sentir sus dedos en mi me arqueé de placer, hizo movimientos circulares que me hicieron ver las estrellas más lejanas del universo para luego caer a tierra. Los sacó, y luego agachó su cabeza entre mis piernas, miró de reojo, como diciendo 'mírame, soy valiente' y yo sonreí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Nuevamente experimenté el éxtasis que únicamente él me podía dar, acababa de meter su lengua en mi intimidad y si antes me había hecho ver estrellas, ahora podía jurara que había visto el paraíso entero. Dibujó círculos allí, metió y sacó su lengua con mucha destreza y yo seguía arqueándome de placer mientras extendía una mano ya acariciaba su espalda desnuda, y soltando tremendos gemidos ahogados, ya que había recordado que Charlie estaba escaleras abajo. Sacó su lengua intempestivamente y ahogué nuevamente un gemido que podría haber retumbado toda la casa. Arrugué el montón de sábanas que ya tenía hace un buen rato. Subió hasta encontrarse con mi frente y me preguntó.

-¿Qué te pareció? –con una sonrisa pícara y satisfecha.

-Yo…-solo logré decir eso, estaba conmocionada, había sido la primera vez que me practicaba sexo oral y había resultado un éxito.- Eres el mejor.

Se acercó a besar mi cuello nuevamente mientras se acomodaba encima de mí, para penetrarme lentamente y decirme al oído todo lo que una mujer quisiera que le dijeran.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de aquella noche dormí plácidamente, y Edward salió por la ventana, como en cada encuentro que teníamos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, a mi costado él había dejado una nota.

"Descansa preciosa, nos vemos luego. Edward."

Tomé la nota y me quedé observándola. De hecho nunca había tenido la 'amabilidad' de dejar un detalle de ese tipo. La guardé y luego noté que él había dejado olvidada la casaca con la que había venido, tendría que llevársela. Le mandé un mensaje diciendo que iría a su casa, y no tendría problemas, ya que Charlie había salido a pescar.

Luego de tomar una relajante ducha, bajé a tomar desayuno a la cocina. Mi padre había dejado una nota en el frigorífico_. ¿Acaso era día de las notas?_, me pregunté. Esta decía que me sirviera el desayuno y que volvía hasta la noche y a mí esto me sentaba muy bien porque por un curioso motivo, no tenía dudas de que aquel día llegaría tarde a casa.

Tomé algo rápido y ligero para luego agarrar las llaves de mi viejo Chevy, me monté en él, vi por el retrovisor mi cabello hecho un nido nuevamente y no me importó, es más, sonreí ante tal desorden.

Al encender el motor del automóvil hizo un gran estruendo y me puse en marcha hasta el departamento de Edward, pronto tendría que mudarme también, desvié mis pensamientos, por algo ya no había cumplido 19, puse un poco de música en el momento en el que llegara a la puerta del edificio, sintonicé el estéreo y que cancioncita me ponían… _Sex on fire_, sonreí para mis adentros mientras tarareaba la canción.

Al doblar vuelta a la esquina, vi el auto de Edward estacionado fuera y el recostado sobre la pared del pórtico, hecho todo un dios heleno. Detuve el automóvil mientras que él se paraba y se acercaba a la puerta de la destartalada carrocería.

-Hey –saludó con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-Alcé una ceja, provocadora, y luego me estiré para alcanzar la casaca, mientras el abría la puerta.- Tu casaca-le dije con un tono amable.

-Muchas gracias hermosa-respondió y esperó a que bajará del auto para cerrar la puerta, cediéndome el paso a su departamento, el venía atrás y se ponía la casaca al hombro, repito, todo un dios heleno.

Entramos al departamento, un tanto ostentoso, y tomé asiento. Ya había estado mil veces en ese lugar, que casi lo consideraba mi hogar. Pero nunca había pasado allí, lo que en mi habitación había pasado tantísimas veces. Él dejó la casaca a un lado y fue a servir un par de copas de whisky. Recibí la copa. Ambos teníamos en mente que ese día no sería nada aburrido, sonreí y el fue a poner un mejor ambiente, una de tantas canciones de sus famosas colecciones.

Luego vino a sentarse a mi lado, y me observó. Me observó como si nunca me hubiese visto en su vida. Ese momento me apreció tan claro que me parecía que siempre habíamos sido una pareja.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-me corté terriblemente.-Me sonrojaré aún más, tonto.-dije sonriendo.

-Eres linda cuando te sonrojas.-volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa que me mataba.

-Ya está. A ti te pasa algo raro.-Sentencié.

Y no lo vi venir, de pronto lo tuve encima de mí, mi copa había caído, por suerte ya vacía y él me besaba. Pero, había una diferencia. No era aquel beso cargado de puro deseo, que en este momento no podía descifrar, estaba cegada, y me dejaba llevar por el momento. Acaricié tiernamente sus mejillas y él ya recorría mi cuerpo con dulzura. Esperando. Acaricié su cabello, y también correspondí a sus besos con dulzura.

De pronto sentí sus manos tratando de soltar el botón de mis pantalones, y cuando lo logró, lo zafó. Acarició mis muslos, sus manos eran enérgicas y empezaba a arder un fuego dentro de mí.

Con dificultad pude sacar su remera, para luego poder acercarlo a mí y seguir besándolo.

Los besos transcurrían, los apretones, las caricias, los mordiscos y poco a poco la ropa se esfumaba. Nos quedamos en ropa interior, hacíamos que nuestros sexos juguetearan y luego no aguanté, bajé sus bóxers y me coloqué sobre él, me agaché hasta su zona baja y comencé a dar pequeños besos en su crecido juguetito, mientras masajeaba sus testículos. Estaba excitado y podía sentirlo. Luego sin dudarlo, lo metí en mi boca. Estuve entre jugando y besándolo, vi como cerraba sus ojos de puro placer.

-Nena, harás que me corra.-me dijo. A lo que le respondí:

-Dale cariño, estoy lista.-dije en un tono muy excitado, disfrutando del momento.

Él era el que siempre me complacía en lo que yo quería. Era mi turno. De pronto, sentí que su leche se metía dentro de mi boca, cálida. No boté ni un poquito y así como rápidamente había hecho esto, él ya se las había ingeniado para volver a estar encima de mí.

-Este juego me está gustando.-reí y le robé un beso.

Como me había dejado solo las bragas, comenzó por masajear mis pezones y luego bajaba a mi zona inferior a sacarlas con los dientes. Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a mis piernas, las cuales abrió un poco para poder introducir dos de sus dedos, gemí al sentirlos dentro de mí, y el también soltó un gemido bajo. La música de fondo sonaba cada vez más fuerte y mis latidos al igual que el movimiento de sus dedos y la furia de sus besos en mis pechos eran más veloces.

Estaba por llegar al clímax, casi tocaba el cielo. No podía respirar, no sabía en qué momento se le ocurriría hacerlo.

-Oh por Dios.-gemí.- Edward, ¡ya!- Él entendió mi señal.- y preparó su verga para meterla dentro de mí, estaba totalmente erecto y me parecía que más grande que cualquier otra vez. Cuando lo sentí dentro, comenzó con movimientos parsimoniosos, para luego aumentar la frecuencia, haciendo que los dos soltáramos gemidos, cada vez más fuertes. Ambos estábamos llegando a nuestro clímax. Ambos, por primera vez, al mismo tiempo. Y el sillón de su departamento era testigo…


	3. Chapter 3

Felicidad. ¿Era feliz? Estaban pasando los años y con el transcurso de ellos me sentía más insegura. Había hablado con Edward al respecto, él no estaba nada inseguro.  
Abrí los ojos y lo vi durmiendo, habíamos acabado hace un par de horas a lo mucho. Vi que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, me sentí segura en aquel instante.  
Suspiré y eso provocó que él se moviera. Abrió los ojos lentamente y aclaro la visión, luego de eso, al verme me dirigió una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.  
-Hola.-susurró dulcemente.  
-Le sonreí.-Hola.- ¿Descansaste bien?-le pregunté.  
Mejor que nunca.- dijo ciñendo mas su abrazo por mi cintura, luego continúo.-Me gusta estar así, juntos.-dijo mirando el mínimo espacio que había entre nosotros.  
Sonreí nuevamente. Era inevitable hacerlo, estar a su lado me hacia feliz, mas que en ningún momento del día y a el lo deseaba a todas horas. Me acerqué a sus labios, él hizo lo mismo y me besó dulcemente a diferencia de los de hacia unas horas. Lo mismo hice, me dejé conducir por él y subí mis manos a acariciar sus mejillas.  
Tomamos aire y mirándolo a los ojos no pude evitar decirle.-Te amo.

En ese momento mil cosas sucedieron dentro de mí. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora y algo más me decía que lo que había dicho estaba mal. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, deshice nuestro abrazo y con el rostro descompuesto me levanté a recoger mis ropas.  
Él hizo lo mismo, y mientras recogía mi polo de tiritas y me lo ponía vi su rostro, confundido.  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo luego de unos segundos.- Todo estaba bien y de pronto... ¿Qué pasó?  
-No debí decir eso.-farfullé mientras me quedaba inmóvil con los vaqueros en las manos.  
-¿Decir qué? ¿Que me amas? .-dijo con cierto aire divertido.- Debí decirlo yo primero.-susurro para él, y luego acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros, y luego alzó una de sus manos, acarició mi mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda, había enjugado unas lágrimas que yo no había sentido caer.- Lo lamento, no quería que llorarás.-dijo con voz lastimosa.- Yo también te amo, tal vez más que a nada en este mundo y yo no sé qué he hecho para merecer que tú me ames.-Se acercó más a mí y posó sus labios en mi frente. Me envolvió con sus brazos y yo cerré mis ojos ante el contacto. Luego bajó hasta mis labios y los rozó lentamente, su lengua pidió paso para entrar en mi boca y cedí.  
Nos besamos cada vez más intensamente, hasta que él paró y con la respiración entrecortada me preguntó.

- ¿Quisieras hacerme feliz aceptándome como tu novio, Bella?  
Asentí sin dudarlo, no podía decir palabra alguna y luego, él arremetió contra mí, alzándome en vilo y poniendo mis piernas sobre sus caderas.  
Esa fue la segunda vez que el amor estallaba en su departamento, y las dos veces fueron el mismo día.

Esta vez… ¡sé que es muy corto el capítulo! Y que tampoco contiene tanto contenido erótico, pero quise hacerlo más dulce y tal vez llevadero. Gracias por sus reviews Sigan mandándomelos y dándome consejos. Gracias por leer y síganme c: Prometo actualizar más seguido, lo que pasó es que ¡estaba en exámenes! Las quiero!Adiós! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Al amanecer, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me sobé un poco los ojos para aclarar la visión y vi qué había sido lo que me había despertado, el brillo matutino. Me sobresalté un poco y luego no tarde en moverme un poco para ponerme en pie, ya que había recordado a mi padre, esperándome seguro y con una gran reprimenda de por qué no había llegado a dormir anoche, tal vez preocupado.

Edward abrió los ojos con pesadez apenas me moví, sonrió un poco y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con el ceño aún fruncido.

-Olvidamos a mi padre. – respondí de inmediato.

Maldijo y me soltó de pronto, sentándose, volvió a componer el rostro, suspiró un poco y luego ya más calmado, me tranquilizó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Amm…le diremos que te quedaste a dormir en casa, y no le avisaste porque…Pues te quedaste dormida temprano. – Rió un poco y luego su rostro se tornó más serio. – A menos que quieras contarle que tú y yo andamos. – Dijo tomando una de mis manos y las puso entre las suyas, mirándome a los ojos.

Ciertamente me puso en compromiso, apostaría cualquier cosa a que se molestaría si le decía que no, pero… es que debía preparar a Charlie para la noticia. Él nunca se había tomado muy bien esto de los novios y siempre bromeaba con que le daría un tiro en la cabeza a aquel que se me acercara, no lo creía capaz, pero… en cierta manera, debía asegurarme de que no le haría daño. Fruncí las cejas, hasta casi juntarlas, él me observó y luego dijo:

-No le quieres decir. – Inclinó un poco la cabeza y yo me quedé callada. – No le quieres decir. – Repitió.

Me sentí la persona más mala en ese momento, él cerró los ojos y quedé allí. Soltó mi mano y luego se paró a tomar sus vaqueros, cuando se los puso, se paró frente a mí se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas y me miró a los ojos.

-Bella, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que nunca te obligaré a nada que no quieras. Como ahora, si piensas que no es momento aún de decirle a tu padre, está bien. – Suspiré, profundamente, mientras lo miraba, miraba sus bellos ojos verdes. – Pero… - Continuó. – No me hagas esperar mucho. – Terminó diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se levantó un poco para darme un beso en los míos.

Lo apresé con mis brazos, mientras él seguía besándome, estaba a punto de recostarme nuevamente sobre su cama, a la cual él me había llevado por la noche, pero me levanté, negando con la cabeza.

-Cariño – dije sorprendiéndome, nunca lo había llamado así, y alejándome de sus labios. Vi como en su boca se dibujaba una nueva sonrisa y luego continué. – Si seguimos con esto, nunca iremos a mi casa. – Reí y él asintió. – Así que debemos irnos. – Le robé un último beso y me paré a la vez que me envolvía con la sábana.

Luego de alistarme, y dejar mi pelo hecho una maraña, como siempre, Edward me llevó hasta casa en su auto. Cuando llegamos, bajó del auto a abrir la puerta y luego me acompañó hasta el pórtico de casa. Alcé una ceja al ver que no se proponía pasar conmigo.

-¿No entrarás? – Pregunté, tratando de encontrarme con su mirada. Esperé por su respuesta, que fue un poco tardía.

-Sí, Bella. – Respondió luego de un rato. – Iré contigo.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y llamé a mi padre: _'¿Charlie?', _no tuve respuesta alguna. No estaba en casa, volteé para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward, aún en estado alerta.

-No hay nadie. – murmuré. – Tenemos la casa para nosotros. – Sonreí luego de decir esto.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta la cocina. Era raro que Charlie no estuviera, no habían usado ni el horno microondas. Pero había una nota colocada en el frigorífico.

"_Volveré pronto."_

¿Nada más?, fruncí el ceño…esto se pasaba de raro. No pude evitar pensar en una idea morbosa de que Charlie estaba teniendo encontrones. Me dio gracia y suspiré. Sería divertido joderlo con eso. De cualquier manera, ahora Edward y yo teníamos todo el día para estar juntos.

¡Disculpen la demora! Soy una mala persona, es que...son vacaciones! Y probablemente las últimas que tenga durante mucho,mucho tiempo u.u

Les doy miiiiil gracias por sus Reviews&sus Favoritos Gracias en serio! Me animan a seguir.

Una de ustedes me preguntó cuántos capítulos habría, le dije que entre 20 o 30. Y espero poder cumplirlo(:

Les pido que me sigan en Twitter, que es donde más paro Itsaerdna, les doy follow back si me mencionan diciendo que siguen mi FF :3

Entonces, es probable que mañana suba otro capítulo,tengo una idea un taaanto í como ven, el capítulo de hoy ha sido totalemente dulce. Y es que no todo es sexo en esta historia. Espero que me hagan llegar sus sugerencias & dudas al respecto. Las/los adoro Gracias :D

[Si deseas entretenerte un rato con vídeos tontos que hago con mi hermana, haz click - user/TheHeybaby7296]


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV.

Era lunes por la mañana y se me hacía raro no estar con Edward en ese momento, ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo junto últimamente, tanto que mi padre ya sospechaba de lo nuestro. Aunque, quizá sí estuviera pasando mucho tiempo con él... Lo medité un minuto.

¿Hace cuánto no pasaba tiempo a solas? ¿Hace cuánto no me quedaba en casa a leer algo?

De repente caí en la cuenta de que muchos días habían pasado desde que él y yo habíamos empezado a salir, rápidamente chequeé mi calendario...casi un mes, musité para mí. Al momento maldije y fui a despabilarme sobre mi cama.

¡Hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo! No era posible. ¡No Isabella Swan! ¡Nunca te ha sucedido eso!

Era raro en mí y eso estaba llegando lejos, me asustaba llegar a depender de él.  
Tomé el móvil de la cama y marqué su número. Esperé pacientemente. Ninguna respuesta. Demonios.  
Colgué y marqué nuevamente. Nada. Debía hablar urgente con él y gracias a que me había dejado las llaves de su departamento, iría a esperarlo allí.

Bajé a la sala y tomé las llaves del viejo auto. Ahora sí que se me provocaba tener uno más veloz.  
Salí de la casa y me monté en el auto.  
En unos 20 minutos estuve en la puerta de su departamento. Fue raro ver que su auto estaba aparcado frente a la puerta. Fruncí el ceño levemente, estaba en casa. Apreté las llaves del departamento bruscamente entre mis dedos. Aparqué delante de su auto y luego baje del mío. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

Subí las escaleras, y luego me paré frente a la puerta. Escuché ruidos extraños provenientes desde dentro. Fruncí el ceño nuevamente, esta vez hasta hacer que mis cejas casi se juntaran, no podía ser. Le dije que si lo hacía... Me decidí a entrar y partirle la cara. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y decirle que se olvidara de mí.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y luego entré. Me dirigí hacia su habitación, en la que ya tantas veces había estado. Entré con la mirada clavada al frente. Y lo vi.  
Lo vi con esa puta que se hacía llamar amiga mía. Vi como en ella se dibujaba una mueca de satisfacción y como mi 'novio' la follaba. Ninguna mueca por parte mía. Aplaudí, aplaudí muy fuerte y eso hizo que ambos perdieran el hilo de su acto. Él me miró con lo ojos abiertos de par en par y tiro a la puta a un lado.

- No me busques más. – dije con indiferencia.  
- Be... – lo dejé con las palabras en la boca, pues salí inmediatamente de allí. Lancé las llaves por un lado antes de salir, no supe donde cayeron, mientras oía que él me llamaba a gritos.

Cada paso que daba hacia la salida fue devastador. Pisaba el suelo con odio mientras me dirigía hacia mi viejo Chevy. Saqué las llaves de este del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y entré en la destartalada máquina.  
De pronto cuando iba a encenderlo sentí que tocaron con fuerza la ventana. Era Edward. Estaba tan solo fundido en sus jeans y sin camisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y luego dirigí esta al frente. Se colocó frente a la camioneta y yo encendí el motor que soltó un sonido estrepitoso, casi furioso. Reflejando mis sentimientos. Puse reversa y choqué con su auto. Él me vio fijamente a los ojos y yo articulé un 'upps' con los labios. Eso fue todo.

Luego arranqué y en cuanto vio que estaba dispuesta a arrollarlo se puso a un lado y dejo que pasara.  
Nunca iría a tanta velocidad con esta estúpida camioneta y nuevamente deseé tener un auto más veloz.  
Luego, en casa, me odié por haber odiado a mi vieja camioneta.

.

.

.

¡Holaaaaaa de nuevo!Aquí les dejé un nuevo capítulo, corto. Lo sé. Y es que no sabía si entrarle con todo el drama o no. Me decidí por este, así que espero les haya gustado, guapas!

¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y seguir la historia! Hoy recibí un review muy constructivo! Gracias,gracias,gracias! Ya me estaba haciendo bolas y pensando en que la historia no estaba muy ordenada. El próximo capítulo es posible que lo suba mañana o el domingo, mientras que voy pensando en algo.

La historia irá desarrollandose así, a veces con cambios muy bruscos y quiero que me digan si les gusta o desean más detalles de la pareja. ¿Les parece si me dejan un review comentando esto?

Gracias por leer, sígueme en twitter! Itsaerdna doy follow back, si me dices que sigues mi fic :3

Miles de besos,Andrea (:


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

Ese día debía hacer unos trámites, así que le dije a Bella que no podríamos vernos y que la recompensaría al día siguiente. Ella sabía a que me refería. Reí para mis adentros al recordar esa escena en mi mente.

Salí de mi departamento y luego me monté en el Volvo. Me dirigí hacia el instituto, me jodía tener que ir cuando supuestamente no habría clases, por vacaciones de invierno.  
Aparqué frente a la puerta y cuando bajé de este cerré de un portazo con molestia.  
Crucé los corredores hasta la sala de asesoría. La consejera me había dicho el viernes que salimos de vacaciones que tendría que ir hoy para recoger mi nuevo horario.  
Llegué hasta el mostrador y me sorprendió ver a Jessica Stanley junto a él, supuse que esperando por su horario también. Cuando me vio llegar, lo hizo con una mirada de lujuria, y no evitó demostrarla. Hice una mueca por saludo. Y ella no dudó en devolver este con gran picardía.  
La consejera llegó.

- Cullen y Stanley. Bien chicos, esperen un minuto mientras voy por sus horarios nuevos. - Volvió a retirarse

El minuto que se fue se hizo eterno y no me quedó más opción que hablar con Jessica, cada vez menos discreta en cuanto a su deseo.  
- ¿Cómo te va Jessica? - Traté de conservar la distancia y ella se portaba de lo más perra en celo, podría decir.  
- Muy bien, gracias Edward. ¿Y tú?- me respondió con un tono de voz sensual el cual nunca usaría cuando Bella estuviera presente. Me desconcertó y tardé en responder.  
- Ahh...si yo bien.- me extrañó que mi voz haya salido entrecortada.

La consejera volvió y dejó los documentos delante de nosotros. Al momento los dos llevamos nuestras manos al frente y las rozamos, tal vez queriendo, al tratar de tomar aquellos documentos. Dejé que tomara el suyo y me miró con una sonrisa, pícara, con la cual me topé cuando levanté la mirada luego de tomar el mío. Le devolví la sonrisa. Claro, menos pícara que la suya.  
Apostaría mil veces a que su sexo ya estaba húmedo.

- Bien chicos.- interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos la consejera.- Felices vacaciones.- Terminado esto, se retiró.

Puse el documento bajo mi brazo y, como siempre lo hacía, enfundé mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Me disponía a salir de allí, cuanto antes, pero Jessica me habló. Como todo un caballero no podría dejarla hablando sola.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? - había dicho.  
Tarde en responder.- Aaam nada, creo.

Dudó en volver a hablar y un segundo más tarde lo hizo.

-¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo?- la expresión de su rostro cambió, fue algo mas sombría.- Deseo hablar con alguien.- Se abrazó a si misma como protegiéndose de un frío inexistente, ya que estábamos dentro y con calefacción.  
Su mirada me preocupó y enterneció al mismo tiempo. No me resistí al ver lo que hacía y luego de un puchero articulado, accedí.  
- ¿A dónde deseas ir? -le dije tratando de infundirle ánimos.  
- Podríamos ir a un lugar tranquilo.

Inmediatamente pensé en mi departamento y se lo propuse. Fue el error número uno. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Fuimos andando hasta la salida con dirección a mi auto. Subimos y arranqué.  
En el camino ella hablaba, cosa a la cual no prestaba atención. Ambos sabíamos a que íbamos y que pasaría.  
Llegamos a mi departamento, aparqué delante de la puerta y ella seguía conversándome de sus supuestos problemas luego de haber bajado de auto y atravesado el pasadizo que conducía a las escaleras hacia mi puerta.  
No soporté escucharla ni un minuto más y apenas al llegar al umbral de la puerta la callé con un beso salvaje. Estaba fuera de mí y ella siguió el juego. La solté al cabo de unos minutos y le pregunté si deseaba algo de beber, tan solo asintió, aún teniendo aquella pizca de lujuria en su mirada.  
Me puse en marcha hacia en el mini bar y me pregunte qué demonios estaba haciendo, si Bella se enteraba de esto... Pero, por otro lado, Jessica siempre había estado 'buena' y parecía más que dispuesta a todo ese día. Bella no tendría por que enterarse.  
Volví con dos copas entre mis manos, le alcance un a ella y luego, sonriendo, la choque con la suya. Si iba a ser infiel, lo disfrutaría. Ese fue el error numero dos.

Terminé de beber de mi copa y en seguida lo hizo ella. Demonios, acababa de pasar su lengua por encima de su labio superior, saboreando los restos de vino sobre él. Terminó por engatusarme y no pude resistir.  
Me acerqué a ella lentamente, recorriendo la piel de su cuello con mis dedos. Fui sacando lentamente la sudadera que llevaba y resultó que debajo de esta tan solo tenía un bvd que acentuaba sus pechos. La tomé por el cuello y la bese, lentamente. Lo prohibido se volvía necesario. Baje mis manos hasta su abdomen y las coloqué debajo de su bvd, el frio que azotaba afuera definitivamente ya no invadía mi departamento, me deshice del estúpido bvd y quedaba aquella innecesaria jaula para sus deseosos pechos.  
Yo, que estaba con un suéter me deshice de él. Quedamos iguales. Seguíamos besándonos mientras la llevaba conmigo hacia mi habitación.

En el camino, las prendas fueron perdiéndose, en cuanto las sacábamos las tirábamos por donde sea, de seguro más tarde sería difícil encontrarlas.  
Al llegar a la habitación, la apoyé contra la pared, y comencé a rozar mi sexo contra la entrada del suyo.  
El placer iba en aumento junto con el tamaño de mi verga.  
Recorría su cuerpo con mis manos y ella gemía incontrolablemente. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente y le susurraba al oído cosas sucias, las cuales nunca se las diría a Bella.  
Ella estaba constantemente en mi mente y no dejaba de comparar lo que estaba haciendo con todas las veces que había pasado con ella.  
Levanté a Jessica bruscamente y la llevé hacia la cama, ella totalmente excitada dejaba que le hiciera de todo. Parecía fuera de si, y tal vez debía haberlo notado antes, estaba tomada. De otra manera ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a estar conmigo ahora, por más que sabía que hace mucho ella me tenía ganas.

La recosté sobre la cama, tome un condón de la mesa de noche y me lo puse. Me monte sobre ella, tomo mis caderas por los lados y posicioné mi pene en su entrada. Comencé a moverme lentamente en ella, sin causarle daño. Ella gimió en cuanto me sintió dentro, soltó mis caderas y llevó sus manos hasta sus senos, los masajeó. Me excité mucho más y comencé a moverme mucho más rápido en ella, lo que produjo que de un momento a otro ella comenzara a gemir con sonidos roncos y guturales que salían desde su garganta.  
Llevé mis manos hasta las suyas y ella dejó que tomara sus senos, me indicó con las suyas como masajearla y luego me incliné, saquá mi mano derecha y comencé a dar mordiscos a su pezón. Ella dio un grito. Estaba en su gloria y eso me volvía loco. Bella volvía a mi mente.

Me pareció escuchar sonar mi móvil dos veces, pero no podría haber estado seguro de aquello.  
Pasados unos minutos del constante mete y saca salí de ella y luego la volteé, ella se puso en cuatro y volví a la carga. Le di una embestida dura que hizo que nuevamente su garganta profiriera un nuevo gemido. Ella maldecía su placer, me maldecía a mí y a ella. Seguí embistiéndola con fuerza, sentí que me iba a correr y ella gemía con menos fuerza, ya se había corrido.  
Estaba a punto de correrme cuando sentí la puerta ceder y dar paso a mi novia, parada frente a mi, aplaudiendo.

Me sentí devastado, impotente. Escuche como un 'No me busques más' salía de sus labios con indiferencia y se disponía a alejarse. Empujé a Jessica con brusquedad y cayó tendida en la cama sin entender qué pasaba.  
Busque desesperadamente mis vaqueros, cuando los encontré me enfundé en ellos y caminé con prisa detrás de ella. Vi que tiró sus llaves de mi departamento y salió.  
Baje detrás de ella gritando su nombre y en cuanto vi que subió me apresuré para ir con ella. Toqué con fuerza la ventana del piloto, me miró con la misma indiferencia con la que actuado antes y luego giró su vista al frente. No dispuesto a dejarla ir sin hablar, fui hasta el frente de la vieja camioneta. Ella la encendió y esta rugió con un estrepitoso sonido. Retrocedió y embistió mi auto. La miré con incredulidad. Estaba seguro que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Salí de su camino y la deje ir. Podría haberme subido en mi auto e ir detrás de ella, pero fue muy tarde cuando pensé esto, me había quedado en medio de la pista observando como se alejaba con el frio azotando mi pecho descubierto. Ese fue el error numero tres.

.

.

.

Con demora de 1 día! Espero me disculpen, pero está un poquitín más largo!

Hoy volví a clases! D: Sí! & pues ayer la pc estaba ocupada -.-' Ya tenía listo el capítulo, tan solo me faltaba editarlo, y pues hoy lo he hecho muy rápido, así que por ahí me faltan algunas tildes.

¡Comenten! :D

Gracias a mis fieles seguidoras Las adoro chicas!:3

¿Me dejan un review? Quiero saber qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora la trama.

¡Gracias!Mil besos en donde les caiga

No se olviden de seguirme en Twitter ( Itsaerdna) & allí les responderé, tal vez más rápido que por MP's :3 Doy follow back si me mencionas diciendo que sigue este fic :* Adiós!:3


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron meses desde que dejé a Edward, allí sin camisa y expuesto a la lluvia que se avecinaba. Creo que fue... lo correcto, aunque lo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida. No se lo perdonaría. En cuanto a Jessica, tampoco volví a hablarle y pronto en el instituto se hizo de fama, se convirtió en la puta del lugar. En fin, verlos a ambos aquel día, abrió mis ojos. Habían pasado 5 meses desde aquello y yo ya no era la misma Bella de aquella vez.

El despertador empezó a sonar, me costó ordenar mis pensamientos un segundo hasta que me di cuenta que no lo había apagado. Me levanté con sonoros quejidos de la cama, hoy se empezaba un nuevo año de escuela y la verdad no tenía ganas de ir. Mi cama me invitaba a pasar un rato más con ella y ciertamente queria ceder ante eso. Charlie golpeó suavemente a la puerta.

- Bella, cariño, es hora de ir a la escuela.

- Ya voy, papá.- Dije lo suficientemente alto como para que el oyera y me dejara a solas.

Hurra, dije en mi mente, otro jodido año de escuela.  
Me enfundé en mis jeans favoritos color caqui y una blusa azul. Hice lo que pude con esa maraña que tenía en la cabeza y salí corriendo a coger una tostada y un sorbo de la taza de café de papá. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí a la oscura Forks con mi papá chillando detrás de mí: '¿Segura de que no quieres más?', muy tarde, yo ya estaba dentro de mi vieja camioneta, calentando el motor para ir al instituto.

Mientras iba camino al instituto, pude ver que un volvo estaba detrás de mí y fue cuando recordé que él existía, si... por un momento parecía haberlo olvidado, pero... no, no era así.

Miré sutilmente por el retrovisor hacia el conductor del volvo y ¡mierda! ahí estaban sus ojos verdes, observándome. Levanté una mano nerviosa hacia mi cabello, pasando mis dedos entre él. Mordí mi labio inferior y aumentando un poco la velocidad, lo más que podía mi vieja camioneta, supiré. 'Llegaremos juntos al instituto'. _No, esto no puede estar pasando. Todo ya ha acabado y no puedo estar sintiéndome nerviosa a causa de él. No, por él nunca más._

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto pude ver que pasó de largo, hasta el otro extremo de donde yo estaba para aparcar. 'Por lo menos es considerado', pensé y bajé de la camioneta. Emmet, su hermano, pasó por mi lado.

- Hola, Bella.- saludó, muy amable y feliz como siempre, no como Rosalie, quien estaba a su lado y solo se abstuvo a alzar una ceja y mirarme como si hubiera una masa insignificante donde yo estaba.

- Hola , Emmet. Rosalie.- 'lo cortez, no quita lo valiente' , pensé y luego di media vuelta con la mochila al hombro, dirigiéndome a mi casillero. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vi a Jessica, junto a Ben, el novio de Ángela, 'una más de sus víctimas', sonreí ante mi malévolo pensamiento. Como sea, caminé hasta llegar a mi casillero a sacar unos libros y cuando cerré la puerta de este, allí apareció él, tan tranquilo y con una media sonrisa. Entrecerré los ojos, examinando su postura, bufé y di medi vuelta hacia el salón de clases.

- Bella.- me llamó mientras iba trás de mí.- Bella, por favor. Han pasado 5 meses, no puedes seguir sin hablarme, por favor. Esto me está matando. No te pido que todo vuelva a ser como antes, por favor, perdóname.- Medio mundo se había dado la vuelta para ver tal espectáculo.- ¡Bella! -gritó e inmediatamente mi respiración se contuvo, me dolia la cabeza y parecía que había chocado contra algo inmensamente grande. Me pregunté por qué tenía algo muy frío sobre la frente y parpadeé dos veces. Estaba en enfermería ¡Oh, mierda!, pensé y traté de recordar, lo último que había visto era una puerta abriéndose y... un gran golpe que, por lo visto, me había dejado totalmente incosciente hasta el momento. 'Genial , Swan'.

Edward estaba al lado, observando como me había despertado, dibujó una sonrisa amarga cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

- Por lo visto, soy origen de todos tus males.-murmuró desganado.

Asentí sin decir nada, examinando con cuidado su expresión. Parecía arrepentido y algo dentro de mí decía 'no fue totalmente su culpa'. Pero, no. Mi orgullo valía más que eso. Se levantó lentamente, mientras yo lo miraba y fue a parar a la ventana. Continuó su monólogo.

- ... Estos meses.-susurró.- sin ti, han sido un infierno, realmente. Mi cabeza no deja de pensarte. Después de lo que pasó con Jessica... te he extrañado más que nunca...- su voz se cortó, por lo visto estaba recordando momentos en verdad dolorosos. ¿En verdad estaba arrepentido como lo decía?

Recordé haber recibido mil llamadas, mensajes, emails suyos luego de que lo dejé en plena pista. Él me buscaba, pero era la necesidad de ser perdonado lo que hacía que me buscase o... era que en verdad me amaba, aún. ¿Yo lo amaba? Mordí mi labio inferior y bajé la mirada, fruncí el ceño levemente y me levanté de donde estaba, la cabeza me dio vueltas y él se dio cuenta, trató de ayudarme para acostarme nuevamente, pero lo detuve.

-Vete de aquí.-susuré. Él me miró extrañado y no supo que hacer. Iba a decir algo y luego me soltó, asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Cuando me quedé sola, comencé a sollozar. 'Idiota, idiota, idiota. Eres un idiota, Edward. La jodiste toda. Íbamos a ser tan felices, pero se te dio el raro gusto de meterte con la más puta del lugar. Lo siento, no puedo... no puedo...' Lágrimas enormes caían por mis mejillas, quería tener sus brazos alrededor de mí en ese momento, pero mi orgullo podría impedirmelo por 5 meses más. No... lo siento. No lo haré, negaba lentamente. No lo haré, corazón...


End file.
